An overhead crane typically includes a pair of runway rails, a bridge that runs on the runway rails, a carriage that runs on rails on the bridge and a chain hoist or some similar structure that is connected to the carriage for raising and lowering objects. An overhead crane may be able to reach a relatively large amount of floor space. A significant disadvantage, however with a typical overhead crane is that the operator receives no tactile feedback from the hoist. As a result, the task of fitting the object being carried into a fixture or placing a heavy object lightly in contact with another object is relatively difficult.
It would be advantageous to provide a system that permits the operator to receive tactile feedback during such operations, and to permit the operator to have relatively fine control of the movement of the object being carried.